<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath of DWIT by ratinthetrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364948">Aftermath of DWIT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratinthetrash/pseuds/ratinthetrash'>ratinthetrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of DWIT, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is smol, Deceit | Janus Sanders comforts Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I am new to posting, M/M, Remus Sanders and his plushie, Remus Sanders is my comfort character, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, he's very hurt ok, i don't think janus has seen him cry, i hope you find it comforting too, i made this fic in the middle of the night, idk how to tag, kinda comforting for creator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratinthetrash/pseuds/ratinthetrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is upset after all those things the others said to him, especially Logan.</p><p>So, he curls up in his closet with his favorite plushie, along with a blanket, and cries until a certain snake finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath of DWIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus rose in his room, his eyes big and full of tears. He wiped them away and sniffled, going to his closet and opening it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He crawled into his closet, finding his favorite octopus plushie and hugging it closely. He closed the door and laid down in a pile of blankets.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He nibbled on his plushie, letting a few tears fall. He sniffled, wrapping himself up in a blanket, pretending it was someone helping calm him down. It helped a little, but not much.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He just cried quietly in his closet, hugging his plushie close. Then, the door to his room opened.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Remus?” A familiar voice called out. Oh no, not Jan, not now- he can't see him like this- he looks so depressed and sad and Janus will just laugh at him-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hello?” His voice called out again. Remus sobbed quietly into the plushie, trying to stop crying. Then, he let out a loud choke. Which caught the attention of the snake in his bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Re?” His voice got a bit quieter as he moved closer to the closet. The door to his closet opened, and Janus saw the poor little Remus, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, hugging a plushie close, and biting it gently.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He hid under his blanket, scared of Janus's reaction. “Re? Are you okay?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“T-too- bright-” Janus walked in and closed the door, moving closer to Remus. Remus peaked at him, his eyes full of tears.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“'m sorry-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Nononononono- don't be sorry. It's okay” Janus opened his arms and Remus threw himself into them, letting out a sob. Janus wrapped his arms around him and held him close.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I've got you, it's alright” Remus sobbed again, finally getting the comfort he oh so needed. It felt so nice to be held in someone's arms, after so so so long.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After a while, Remus sniffed. “Jan-Jannie-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Ca-can we watch a-a movie?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Janus ran his hand through Remus's hair.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Remus hummed softly and smiled a bit, “Tha-thank you-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>